


无脑R18阳炎短文

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Harushin is actually hinted in the new volume and I'm screaming, Just inform me first yeah~~, M/M, This is in Chinese so I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Though if anyone wants to translate it you're welcome to do so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: A Chinese harushin fic! Translations are welcomed!konoshin很可爱很纯洁





	无脑R18阳炎短文

**Author's Note:**

> 写给推特朋友的一个小短文～～～  
> 遥神是官方证实了的！！！！（没有orz  
> 如果有人想翻译的话通知下先～

不知道是第几次了，身体再次无法自制地拱起来，毫无羞耻的声音从嘴里逼了出来，而脑里唯一的念头却只有 “ ……再来的话真的会坏掉的啦…… ”

话说，自己到底还要承受这艰辛的活动多久啊？已经很累，手已没力了，身体更是在痉挛，但当对方再一次抽出自己的身体时却很不舍得，后穴卖力地抽吸着对方的分身。然而，那么卖力的抽吸所带给自己的快感却让自己的嘴叫出诱人的呻吟。真是让人不快。

一只温暖的手伸向裸着的胸口，按在心脏的位置。抬头看了看对方的带有一丝迷惑，担心然而温柔的眼神，自己也不禁微笑起来，慢慢地把自己用力过头的手放在对方的手背上。“…没有…关系，我还…可以顶……”

语毕，Konoha的眼里好像有什么概念閃过了下，弯下身子给我一个很诚恳的吻，甜甜而带有点疯狂的思味，刺激着今天不知站起来几次了的分身。Konoha把按在胸口上的手移过去肩膀而另一个手把自己的腿抬起来然后再把身子靠过来。自己的身子被Konoha弯到一个蛮疼 的角度，两人面对面虽然让自己放心但这角度好像会在高潮时被自己的精液……

“ 非常感谢伸太郎…所教我的一切… ”

我们两人都额头轻轻碰了下，对方的喘气声暗示着我们激烈的活动，看来Konoha的体力也快要到极限了。

是谁先开始提议要做到昏为止的啊？真是个好笨的提议啊。

“ 非常喜欢…非常喜欢伸太郎…我爱你…”

啊……我可以感觉到自己的心脏加速，扑通扑通快要跳出心胸似的。脸瞬间加红，唯有脑还是很迷糊，没有在第一时间遮住这羞耻的面容。回过神来时，Konoha已开心地吻了吻自己干燥的嘴唇，显然对眼前罕见的画面感到心动愉快。

原本想要报仇下但没关系吧……  
这样会宠坏他什么的没有余力去想啦……

突然间，Konoha挺直自己的身子，肩膀上的手稳固地紧抓着，把自己抽出来再慢慢地深入。脆弱的身躯这时再次顫抖，因为高潮了几次而变得敏感的身体再次被巨大的热机磨着。明明快要顶不顺的身子这时尽然放松自己，有如欢迎具有强大破坏性的那边完全占领自己，侵犯自己。

热机慢慢地在体内抽动，时不时压过小巧的前列腺当时，自己的分身也不禁痉挛，微微很地吐出少许白液。“不要…K-konoha！！大力点…啊啊！这样太慢了……”

对方停下来，点了点头。原本以为他会慢慢加速，没想到下一秒简直就是可以用 “杀进来似的” 形容对方的力量。腿上的手强硬地压向自己的身躯而肩膀上的手固定着两人的位置。敏感点尽然在自己毫无心理准备的状况下被狠狠撞，整个人意本能地尝试拱起背部，但以现在的姿势是不可能的事情。

感觉到巨大的快感覆没自己的理智，虽然舒服得很，但自己却好无助，完全被对方支配，但这种想法却更加刺激自己，难道本身就是人家所谓的M吗？

皮肤和皮肤之间羞耻的淫靡声在房里围绕着，双手紧抓住床单呻吟，肩膀有点疼痛，腰部简直就是麻了，Konoha还继续侵犯着自己。对方的汗水一滴一滴地掉下，滑下自己的脸颊。快感毫无怜悯地把自己的意识磨成幼粉，最弱势都时候自己的声喉在爽快地背叛自己。

隐隐约约感觉到对方在痉挛的身躯时也意识到自己快要到极限了，刚刚所想过得都忘了。为一可以做到的就只有把手艰辛地伸向对方，抓住具有安全感的肩膀。Konoha关起眼睛来得样子真让人安心……

“ 伸太…郎…！！”

“ 啊！！啊-啊…！”

世界好像停顿了一下，两人同时达到最高境界，双方紧抓住对方，沉没在比平时更加激烈的快感之中。

回过神来时，发现到自己疲累的身子在高潮后瞬间没力。在深深喘气都当儿，发觉到Konoha带着一种有趣的感觉看着自己，怎么啦？有什么那么好看的？

好奇感胜过疲累的自己，我不忘抱怨地开口轻轻问，“做过头啦…有什么事吗Konoha…… 好累…”

Konoha却不怎么回答，只是添了添嘴唇指向自己的脸。突然间，自己想起来两人最后摆的姿势……

Konoha看着对方被精液沾到的脸瞬间涨红然后开始口吃地要求自己帮忙拿纸巾过来，看来kano叫他的姿势会让伸太郎做出些很特别的表情呢。话说，为什么要用纸巾呢？Konoha再次靠过去，抓住神太郎的脸开始不顾对方的反对把精液都添干净。

到最后Konoha还是避免不到被骂，但看到他那纯洁都笑容，还是不敌他的让对方抱着自己，两人睡着去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读，有感想的话可以留言！  
> Yes, my mother tongue is actually Chinese.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience but I hope this gets translated cause I'm lazy to do it myself, until then, have fun with the rest of my fics
> 
> The lack of koko x shin fics the past few months IRRITATE me so I'm gonna upload one even if it's in Chinese!!!!!!!


End file.
